


This Food, The Food That Your Family Has Made For Years, It Brings Family Together

by lalalathisisme



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Mama Stilinski Feels, POV Scott, Stilinski Family Feels, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalathisisme/pseuds/lalalathisisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Technically you're not family, Scott. Despite our best intentions and frankly, flawless plotting, our parents haven't actually started dating.”<br/>“Ouch, I'm wounded, Stiles.” Scott clutched at his chest, dramatically. “You mean swapping Power Rangers toys when we were 4 and bleeding all over each other in life-or-death situations doesn't qualify us as official brothers? I feel like my life is a lie.”<br/>“Well, if putting bodily fluids on each other qualifies as family, that would make you and Allison siblings, right?” Stiles quipped, both of them making an awkward face at each other simultaneously. “Ew gross mental image.” Stiles shuddered and Scott laughed, serves Stiles right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Food, The Food That Your Family Has Made For Years, It Brings Family Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "8 Polish Christmas Foods" from Veggie Tales.  
> 

Christmastime was Scott's favorite time of the year for a few reasons. First and most of all, because there was no school, but also watching Christmas movies with his mom, and most importantly, Christmas Eve dinner at Stiles' house. When they were younger, every Christmas ever Mrs. Stilinski would pull out the worn Polish recipe book that the Sheriff's mother had given her on their wedding day, full of family recipes, and she and Stiles would cook the 8 polish christmas dishes. Scott has many fond memories of sitting in the kitchen with his mom, the Sheriff usually working during Christmas eve day, his feet swinging in the air as he sat perched on the stool in the kitchen, listening to the soft christmas music filtering through the house, laughing and talking as Stiles and his mom cooked. Scott had been the 'official taste-tester' since he and Stiles were 6 years old and Stiles decided that he was a big boy now and was old enough to start helping his mom cook. Stiles would always argue before that that he was the more superior of taste-testers because he was actually Polish, so he knew, in his soul, what the food was supposed to taste like. But after Stiles started helping cook, Scott became the king of taste-testers, because who else is more honest and trustworthy with impeccable taste than that of Stiles' best friend? No one. Scott remembers laughing as Stiles tried to juggle one too many cooking tasks at once, his ADD making him want to start everything all at once and he often would forget when things were in the oven. Mrs. Stilinski always said that Stiles was probably a genius in the kitchen and could probably cook the dinner himself, except that she needed to be around all the time to make sure he didn't let the kielbasa burn. 

The first Christmas eve after Stiles' mom died, no one cooked Christmas eve dinner. They ordered pizza instead. 

The next Christmas, Stiles was determined to cook everything on his own. He said it was because his mom said he could, so he would. Scott wanted to help him, because he wasn't sure if Stiles could handle it all by himself; there were still some days when they would have impromptu sleepovers because Stiles didn't want to sleep in his house without his mom. But despite spending years watching Stiles and Mrs. Stilinski cook, Scott soon realized that he was only a little, if any, help. So he sat in the kitchen, both his mom the sheriff at work, listening to Christmas music and talking while Stiles cooked. Scott was still 'official taste-tester' and he probably “tasted” more than he ever had any years before that because Stiles wanted it to be perfect.  
“Eat a pierogi, Scott.”  
“You're letting me eat a WHOLE pierogi? I only ever got to have a tiny taste!”  
“I want to make sure they're not overcooked and you can't tell by just eating a bite.”  
They avoided making references to Stiles' mom, who would always slap Scott's hand away from the ladle as he tried to eat all of the pierogis while they were cooking the rest of the food. And the pierogis were overcooked, but Scott told Stiles that they were perfect and that they tasted just as good as his mom's – maybe even better. Stiles laughed, he probably knew Scott was lying, but he didn't argue the sentiment. 

But now, now it was Christmas Eve again, Scott was sitting on the same worn stool in the kitchen, his feet resting on the floor now, Christmas music pumping through the house. It had been a few years and Stiles had gotten so much better – now he really WAS cooking just as good as his mom – maybe even better. They were seniors in high school, they had finally got some semblance of control over all of the supernatural shenanigans that seemed to follow them wherever they went, and Scott was pretty sure he was going to graduate in the spring, so life was good. Except that it wasn't, because Stiles invited Derek to their Christmas eve dinner tradition.  
“You invited Derek?!” Scott asked incredulously as he munched on a prune.  
“Well, he is my boyfriend, so yes.” Stiles replied, missing the point entirely. “I thought you had accepted this?”  
“Well, yeah. I don't care that he's your boyfriend. You know I love you no matter who you date and I'll admit that Derek isn't as...awful as he was when we first met him. But still! This is not the place for boyfriends!” Stiles turned to look at Scott, his face clear that he was trying to figure out Scott's angle.  
“You know you can invite Allison if you want. That way when Derek and I inevitably get cavity-inducing cute at the dinner table, you can get vomit-inducing cute with Allison and not pay attention to me.”  
“Why is my cuteness so vivid?” Scott asked, distractedly, his eye catching on the makowiec coming out of the oven.  
“Because you guys have been doing this 'cute' thing longer than Derek and I.” Stiles said matter-of-factly, batting Scott's hand away from where it was reaching for the makowiec.  
“Wait, don't distract me. I'm making a valid point. I don't want to invite Allison, tonight is for family.”  
“Technically you're not family, Scott. Despite our best intentions and frankly, flawless plotting, our parents haven't actually started dating.”  
“Ouch, I'm wounded, Stiles.” Scott clutched at his chest, dramatically. “You mean swapping Power Rangers toys when we were 4 and bleeding all over each other in life-or-death situations doesn't qualify us as official brothers? I feel like my life is a lie.”  
“Well, if putting bodily fluids on each other qualifies as family, that would make you and Allison siblings, right?” Stiles quipped, both of them making an awkward face at each other simultaneously. “Ew gross mental image.” Stiles shuddered and Scott laughed, serves Stiles right. “But I guess you guys didn't swap action figures so you're probably safe.” Stiles mused. “I concede, you and I are brothers. But aren't you and Derek also brothers? You know, because of the whole werewolf thing? Your magical wolf powers bringing you together in a bond of brotherhood?” Stiles wiggled his fingers at Scott when he said 'magical wolf powers.'  
“That's not the same thing. That's like saying you and Derek are brothers because you're both white.”  
“I regret drawing the comparison between significant others and siblings so much right now.”  
“Look, Stiles,” Scott started, getting off the stool to walk over to Stiles, sneaking a bite of paprika. “I get that Derek is your boyfriend, and he's important to you, and that you care about him a lot. But, this is the last Christmas eve you and I have before everything changes.”  
“What do you mean, before everything changes? I thought the big change we had in our life was the whole 'werewolf' thing. Are you going to turn into a unicorn once you graduate high school? Can you become a unicorn if you're not a virgin? Oh my god, am I going to turn into a unicorn?”  
“I thought you had sex with Derek – wait I don't want to know. I meant before we all go different places for college and the holidays are spent actually catching up as opposed to complaining about Harris and the latest supernatural crap.”  
“Well I mean, we haven't gone all the way yet, but his dick has been in parts of me – that counts, right?”  
“Stiles!” Scott shrieked, blushing, causing Stiles to snicker. “I just want to keep today, this tradition, for you and me. No significant others, no new people coming in who have never had traditional Polish food before and are looking for something lame, like, turkey.”  
“I resent that – I make an AWESOME turkey for Christmas day dinner, thanks very much.” Stiles laughed, poking Scott in the side. “But I get it, I do. We've been doing this since we were kids and change is hard. But Scott, you have to know that not much is changing. Because Derek is just coming over for Christmas Eve dinner. But today, this day, it's for you and me. You noticed that he's not here now? He's not sitting in the stool where you sit, not-so-subtly eating what is supposed to be dinner, and singing a long to horribly catchy Christmas music. He's not here right now because today is a stilesandscott day. And it always will be. No significant other or supernatural bullshit or smoke detector going off because I left the kielbasa on the stove for too long will keep me and you from hanging out in this kitchen on Christmas eve. Even when we go off to college, we'll come back home, and catch up on life while I cook. Do you remember what you told me that first year I tried to cook on my own?”  
Scott did remember. Stiles had been crying over the pierogis after he took his first bite and accused Scott of lying to him when Scott had said that they were delicious, because they weren't delicious, they were overcooked just as he had suspected them to be. But Scott had told him, “That's not the point of today, Stiles. Today is all about being with family, that's what your mom always stressed. This food, the food that your family has made for years, it brings family together. And these pierogis taste just as good as your mom's did because you made them to bring us all together and here we all are.”  
“It'll be okay, Scott. We'll get through it. We always do.” Stiles smiled at Scott, opening his arms for a hug. Scott let himself be crushed against Stiles' chest. “Now come on, it's time to cook the kielbasa and I'm upgrading you from not only being the 'Official Taste-Tester' but also being 'Captain Watches-The Stove.'”  
“Ooh, captain! That sounds so glamorous.” Scott joked, pulling out of Stiles' embrace.  
“Damn straight it's glamorous – only the best for family.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this timeline, I imagine it that Stiles' mom dies when he's 11. I also like to think that on Christmas Eve, that's the only time Stiles lets Scott, his dad & Ms. McCall to call Stiles by his real Polish name (because his mom always called him by it in the kitchen), but Derek isn't at that point yet so that's another reason why Scott shouldn't feel put out by Derek's presence at the table this year. (Stiles doesn't mention the fact that Derek uses that name when they're in bed together because that would take away the Christmas magic. And because he and Scott have a rule that if either of them bring up something sexual about their significant others, than the other one gets to tell something equally sexual about their significant other. That rule worked pretty well after the first time when Scott started talking about how good Allison's legs looked in a particular skirt that day and Stiles retaliated with how he felt the first time he touched Derek's dick. Scott likes Derek well enough, he doesn't need to know about his...stuff.  
> *makowiec – poppy seed cake.


End file.
